


My Hero Assassin (Rewritten)

by ghost509



Series: GCU™ (Ghost Cinematic Universe) [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, OC centric, Powerful OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost509/pseuds/ghost509
Summary: A world filled with quirks is ever changing, with unpredictable events around every corner.Unknown origins, a never heard of before quirk, and an insatiable lust for battle, a new student joins UA and its ever so popular class 1A. With powers and strength unmatched, and secrets being locked under key, who is he? Where did he come from? And can he be trusted?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, OC/Ashido Mina, OC/Jirou Kyouka
Series: GCU™ (Ghost Cinematic Universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. What to do with him?

**(Secret Government Facility. Musutafu, Japan.)**

"This could cause a nation-wide panic! Or worse, a worldwide panic! We need to keep this a secret at all cost!"

"He's a living, breathing human being! No matter where he's from, we shouldn't keep him locked up like some kind of animal!"

"Why do I have to be here again?"

Whispers and shouts were thrown across and all around one large room in a secret government facility. The room had one large metal table, with 50 different seats sitting around it. Most seats were currently occupied by some of the greatest Pro-Heroes the world had ever seen. Heroes such as 13, Eraser Head, Recovery Girl, Mt Lady, Cementoss, Kamui Woods, Backdraft, Death Arms, and All Might, among others, were present at this very important meeting.

"Because this is a serious discussion, and we need everyone's input. Sadly, that means you need to be here too." Kamui whispered that last part under his breath. Sirius, with her amazing hearing, giggled at that.

"Do you know how much of a panic he'll cause?! Remember what happened when Quirks were first discovered? People thought it was the end of the world! I say we keep him locked up until he can go back to god knows wherever he came from." Death Arms exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Yeah, times were tough when Quirks first started showing up. But people learned to deal with it and overcome their fear. Who's to say they won't with him?" 13 asked.

"If need be, we could merely lie about his origins. I agree he may cause some panic and confusion, but we as heroes have no right to keep someone innocent locked up." All Might tossed in his two cents, leaning towards the idea that they should let the person they were discussing roam free.

"Okay, let's say we don't keep him locked up. Where will he go? And! What happens if he starts causing trouble? That'll be on our heads!" Death Arms countered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe you aren't thinking clearly." A new male voice stated. Everyone snapped their heads to the direction, and noticed a small figure standing in the doorway. He walked in, allowing the door to close and his identity to be revealed. "Hi everyone! Am I a dog, a bear, or a cat? I don't know, and neither do you!" He exclaimed joyously.

"Hello Principal Nezu." The heroes greeted simultaneously. as he climbed into one of the tall chairs.

"Oh my, so many wonderful hellos! It's a pleasure to be here with you all to discuss this matter!" He smiled cheerfully. "It appears you all haven't come up with a solution, correct?"

"Yes Principal Nezu. We have been here for two hours!" All Might smiled as his left eye twitched in pain and irritation. He was well over his limit for his muscled form, and it was taking everything he had to keep it going.

"When in the hallway I heard what you were saying Death Arms, and I do indeed share some of your concerns." Nezu informed.

"You do?"

"Yes indeed. If people were to discover his origin, then they may indeed panic. But All Might and 13 also raised some good points. As rude as lying is, it's ruder to lock someone up when they did nothing wrong."

"Haha! Yes I did!"

"What do you suppose we do then, Principal Nezu?" Eraser Head questioned.

"Well he is a teenager, correct? And some of your concerns are about him getting in trouble when we aloe him to leave, right? Well, why not enroll him in UA High? We can keep an eye on him at all times while also simultaneously giving him an education!"

The heroes started mummering to themselves and to others about the proposed plan. For the most part, it sounded good. There would be an eye on him at all times and he could train alongside the others…although on the other hand it would be unfair to the other students. He didn't want to be a hero as far as they knew. So, what would happen if he exceeded above the other students? He would be stealing the offers from other heroes and agencies that belonged to them.

"Okay, let's say we go through with this idea. What'll be his backstory?" Kamui asked while crossing his arms.

"We'll say he's from the American UA High. He was at the top of his class and transferred over because he felt he wasn't being challenged enough, or something along those lines." Nezu informed. "Are we all in agreement."

More muttering could be heard throughout the room. After another two minutes everyone nodded with one another.

"Fine with me."

"You've got my vote."

"Fine, whatever it takes to get me out of here sooner…Ow! Kamui!"

"Whatever you think it best, I'll agree with."

"Of course my friend! Great idea!"

"It seems like we're all in agreement. So, where is the maniac anyway?" Eraser Head questioned. Grinning, Nezu turned around and clapped his hands twice.

"You can come in now!"

The door opened again and this time two figures appeared. Walking in, they revealed themselves and their appearances.

One was a teenage male, who was about six feet tall, maybe an inch or two taller. He was pale, with brown hair styled into a buzzcut, and brown eyes. He was a bit more muscular when compared to other teen males, such as Bakugou or Eijiro. His clothes were plain, black basketball shorts, gray and black sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a purple raven on the front.

The other figure was…well, no one knew the gender exactly, much like 13. Whoever or whatever it was, was wearing a black and orange suit of armor. It was mainly black, with orange shoulder pads, boots, and long cuff like pieces of armor on the wrists. But the helmet is what stood out the most. The right side was black, while the left was orange. The black side had a black lens, while the orange had a red lens. It glowed brightly as it turned its head, as if scanning the room.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to UA High's newest student, Kevin Minton!"

"When do we start?" He asked with a grin.


	2. New Student

The time before Shota Aizawa arrived at class was very…chaotic.

Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, and Ochako Uraraka were talking with one another in their own little group. Momo Yaoyorozu was chasing Minoru Mineta around with one of the classroom chairs high above her head, ready and willing to beat him with it once she caught him: hoping it would teach the shorter student to stop making such perverted comments regarding her 'assets'.

Behind them was Tenya Iida, who was chasing after Momo and screaming about how she shouldn't be using the schools' property to do such a thing, or how she shouldn't be trying to injure him in general. Eijiro Kirishma was going around and trying to get literally anyone to arm wrestle with him, Denki Kaminari was trying (and failing) to flirt with Kyoka Jiro, and Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya was writing something in his journal while muttering to himself.

No one was aware that Katsuki Bakugo was gritting his teeth, his nails digging into the desk, his palms crackling and an aura of pure murderous intent rolling off of him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone shut the fuck up before I murder you all!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, palms exploding in a fit of rage.

Almost everyone froze in fear and turned to stare at the blond, their eyes wide like deer staring at a pair of headlights. Suddenly the door opened, and everyone sat down as a yellow sleeping bag wormed its way behind the front desk.

"Morning class." Aizawa greeted in his usual monotone voice, slithering out of his bag.

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa." They greeted back simultaneously.

"Before we continue today's lesson, I have an important announcement." He informed, causing everyone's interest to pique. "As many of you know, the UA you currently attend isn't the only UA in the world, we just so happen to be the best. There's a branch of UA in the United States, Canada, France, and other major countries, besides Russia. Their UA branch was closed down due to several doping scandals. That being said, a student from the United States branch will now be attending the Japan branch, and will be enrolling in class 1A, effective immediately."

The announcement had blindsided everyone in the class, and the feelings were mixed. While some were looking forward to another classmate and a potential new friend, others were feeling less than stellar with the idea. This meant that those with less flashy and powerful quirks had someone new they had to compete with, and some found it unfair how this person was being handed a spot in 1A.

"Mr. Aizawa! I think I speak for all of us when I say we would like the details on the transfer of this new student! Why has this student chosen our branch of UA? And, why are they being placed in 1A with the rest of us?" Iida asked. His statement was met with nods of agreement from some of the others.

"This whole thing was Principal Nezu's idea, actually." Aizawa stated. "He's been observing this student for quite some time and is impressed with their natural ability. Nezu offered them a spot here and in 1A specifically, which the student agreed to. Even though I teach 1A, I've had no say in whether or not I want this kid in my class. However, I do believe this new student will help push you all past your limits, and truly go 'Plus Ultra'. Are you satisfied with that answer?"

"Very much so, Mr. Aizawa. I apologize if I've crossed any boundaries or stepped out of line." Iida bowed in his seat out of respect.

"It's fine Iida." Aizawa sighed. "They should be here soon. Nezu informed me that he wanted to give the new student a tour of the campus before class started. Seems like they're running a bit late."

As soon as he finished that sentence, three rapid taps came knocking on the door to the class. The door opened, revealing the dog-bear hybrid.

"Good morning students! I hope your day has been wonderful so far!" He greeted, his demeanor and attitude as chipper as ever. "By now I'm sure Mr. Aizawa here has already explained to you about the new student that will be joining your class. I trust you'll make him feel welcomed, and will help him settle into his new life here in Japan." Giving them a warm smile, the principle turned to the door and gestured to it. "You can come in now!"

Footsteps could be heard outside, and soon a new individual walked through the doorway, before standing at Nezu's side. The figure was a male in his mid-teens, with pale skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair. He stood at an impressive 6'1, and wore a uniform identical to theirs. Those who sat upfront, if they looked close enough, could see something resembling a scar peeking and reaching up through his shirt's collar to reach the bottom right of his neck.

"Class 1A, allow me to introduce you to your newest classmate, Kevin Minton! A tough student coming all the way from the United States, I'm sure he'll push you to your limits as much as you'll push him to his!" Nezu cheered, before turning to the new student. "I'll be on my way. If you have any questions or require any assistance, remember to stop by my office so I may help you. Farewell everyone!" Nezu informed, before making a swift exit out of the classroom, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Minton, you wanna introduce yourself or just want to take a seat?" Aizawa questioned.

"I suppose I can introduce myself." He shrugged, surprising many. It appeared he was fluent in Japanese. "My name is Kevin Minton, and I know that it's a tradition in Japan to use someone's last name while in conversation, but please feel free to just call me Kevin. As you already know I come from America and accepted Principal Nezu's offer to attend here. Not to sound cocky, but I hope you all will provide me a challenge. The students at the American branch were…less than satisfactory." He informed, some students already liking him. There was a calm and likeable aura that radiated off of him.

"Could've been shorter, but thanks for not taking so long. The seat next to Jiro is available, it'll be your seat for now on. Unless you become a disturbance, in which case I'll move you to somewhere you won't be. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Kevin nodded, before moving through the rows of seats to sit next to the purple haired girl 'Jiro'. They nodded to one another, before staring ahead at Aizawa as he began today's lecture.

**(1 hour later)**

After an hour of lecturing the bell rang, dismissing the classes so the students could either go to lunch or go to their next class. 1A was no different, as the students gathered their belongings and made their way to the cafeteria. There the class split into their respective groups, got their lunches, and sat at whatever tables were available.

Kevin was one of these students, his eyes scouting the lunchroom looking for a place to sit. Nearly every table had its chairs full with other students, and some chairs were occupied by bags and purses in order to save seats for friends. Finally, his eyes landed on a table that held only one occupant: one of the blond guys from class.

With no other choice, other than breaking the rules and exiting the school in order to eat, he sighed and walked over to the table in question.

'Just keep cool and act like you don't know him. Don't let him aggravate you.' He thought to himself, setting his tray on the table before sitting down.

"Go." Was all the guy growled, causing Kevin's eye to twitch in irritation.

"Last time I checked I'm allowed to sit anywhere I want. You're free to leave, however, if you wanna be alone." Kevin challenged, reaching for his drink.

Before he could, the student snatched his bottle and set off a soft explosion, evaporating the liquid and darkening the bottle, turning it black and brown.

Kevin only gave a strained smile, tapping the table a few times with his knuckles to keep his cool. He returned the favor, however, as he too reached over the grab the teens drink before he could open it. He felt some joy as the blond's expression shifted from shocked to angry.

"Cheers mate, I prefer orange juice anyway."

"Wha- Did you just-you little shit! I'll fucking-" The blond began to scream, raising from his seat, readying himself to attack. Before he could, however, Kevin felt someone grab the back of his seat before dragging him away.

"Sorry about that Bakugo! I'll get you another juice!" A red-haired teen, who was currently dragging Kevin away, exclaimed. Kevin watched as a guy with black hair grabbed his tray and followed them quickly.

As quickly as he was grabbed, he was whipped around at a new table, before his tray was plopped right before him. Taking a second to look around, he was able to see the new people he was sharing a table with. The black-haired guy with weird elbows, a pink skinned girl, the red and spiky haired guy who dragged him away, a blond guy with a black lighting bolt in his hair, and finally, the girl he sat next to in class, Jiro.

"Dude, are you trying to get killed on your first day?!"

"Uh, no? Maybe the fifth." He answered, and whether it was a joke or the truth, the group couldn't tell.

"Well if you wanna last until then, do not mess with that guy. Bakugo is a literal ticking time bomb." The black-haired guy informed.

"I'll take that under consideration…I'm sorry, but I know literally none of you besides Jiro." He informed, gesturing to the girl on his right.

With that revelation, the group introduced themselves with their names and their quirks. Mina Ashido's quirk was acid and had the side effect of making her skin and hair pink, Ejiro Kirishima had a hardening quirk, Denki Kaminari had electricity, Hanta Sero had tape, and Kyoka Jiro had her earphone jacks.

"What about you? What's your quirk?" Kaminari asked, causing all eyes to turn on him.

"Eh, kinda hard to explain it. I'll show it to you all sooner or later." He shrugged, causing some to boo at his answer and for making them wait. "What can I say? I love to tease."


	3. Battle Trial: Plan of Attack

**(The Next Day: UA Boys Locker Room)**

Today's lesson was combat training, taught by the number one pro hero All Might himself. Out of the now 21 class 1A students, everyone was excited for one reason or another. Many were excited and thrilled at seeing and being taught by All Might, while others were more excited to scratch that fighting itch they had and to let their quirks finally fly.

All Might had sent the students to their respective locker rooms in order to change into the hero outfits they had designed, which were brought to life by actual businesses. Although many boys were rather confused when they saw what awaited them in their locker room.

Upon entering, all eyes landed on a suit of armor that stood up straight. The armor was black and orange, with black being the primary color. The suit had orange shoulder pads, boots, and long cuff like pieces of armor on the wrists. But the helmet is what stood out the most. The right side was black, while the left was orange. The black side had a black lens, while the orange had a red lens.

The question on everyone's mind was who owned the armor? Their question was answered as Kevin squeezed through the crowd and walked up to the suit, before knocking his knuckles twice against the helmet.

"Wake up knuckle head." Kevin ordered, opening his locker and grabbing his gym clothes. The armor stirred, and the red lens glowed brightly. The suit began to move, lifting its right arm to rub the spot Kevin hit while turning to him.

"Booooop?" The armor made a booping sound while looking at him.

"If you weren't asleep, I wouldn't need to hit you awake." Kevin informed, readying to change shirts. "Cover me."

The armor nodded, before moving to stand in front of Kevin, blocking him from everyone's view. Kevin was quick to change shirts before tapping the suit on its back, causing it to move back to his side.

So many new questions had been formed, and not even a minute had passed.

"So he decided to leave you in here huh?" Kevin asked as he tied his right shoe. The armor sat down next to him and tied the left.

"Bwoop bop."

"And he couldn't just bring you to me? I'll never understand that dog- bear- rat- thing." Kevin said while shaking his head.

"Dude." Kaminari said, drawing Kevin and the armors attention. The two then noticed the stares they were receiving. "The hell is that thing?"

"Hmm? Oh! Where are my manners?" He questioned before he and the armor stood up. "Everyone, this is my…hero costume. A wearable, robotic suit with a built in AI. Since the businesses I've contacted and the support course back at the United States UA couldn't get my designs _just_ right, I took matters into my own hands and created this. Its name is, Suit."

"Boop!" Suit…booped, while raising his hand in greeting.

"You can understand what it's saying by the noises it makes?"

"That's right yes. You can think of it as me creating a new language, one that only Suit speaks, and one only I can understand."

"Bop."

"Hmm? Oh, right. Shouldn't you all be getting ready? We're supposed to be out there in like two minutes." Kevin informed as the gears inside Suit clicked and turned. The back opened, allowing Kevin to easily step in before it closed.

"He's right! Everyone get ready before we're late! You all can interview Kevin regarding his Suit later on!" Iida shouted, pushing the group forward so they too could start getting dressed.

**(Outside: 15 minutes later)**

After getting dressed and heading outside, All Might addressed the class with today's assignment and its instructions. They would engage in a mock battle, with one team playing the villains and the other playing the heroes.

The villain team would have to hide a fake explosive inside a building and either protect it until the time ran out, or capture the hero team in order to win.

The hero team would be at a greater disadvantage, and forced to do more. They would need to first locate the bomb before touching it, or capture the villains in order to win. The disadvantage came with first needing to locate the bomb inside the five-story building, which would eat up what little time they had.

Each team would have two members, something that All Might realized would be difficult doing.

"Seeing as how we now have 21 students; a decision must be made. We can either rotate a set numbers of students in and out until everyone has taken a turn at being on side the hero or villain side, or a student can volunteer to completely sit out. The student wouldn't have to partake in the exercise, but they would only get half credit, a barley passing grade. The second option will be less time consuming, so we'll go with it." All Might informed. "Now, who wants to sit out?"

"I'll do it!" Mineta exclaimed, pushing his way to the front with his hand raised high.

Would he have liked to stay in? Of course, but only because there was a 6 in 20 chance he would've been paired up with one of the girls (he especially wished to be paired with Yaoyorozu). However, there was also a possibility he could've gone against a team that consisted of at least one powerful quirk, like Todoroki or Bakugo. Or worse, he could've been _paired_ with Bakugo.

So for once, he allowed his top brain to make the decision instead of his lower brain.

"Thank you Mineta! Please head over to the observation room while I create the teams! And the first team will consist of…" He trailed off, reaching into a hat filled with pieces of paper. Finally he pulled two out, and grinned at the results.

"Izuku Midoriya and Kevin Minton! You're team A!" He informed, surprising the two. While Izuku was a tad disappointed it wasn't one of his close friends, like Uraraka or Iida, he was happy that it wasn't Kacchan.

Kevin too was happy it wasn't Bakugo. This just increased the chances of them being able to fight.

The other teams were as follows…

B: Shoji and Iida

C: Uraraka and Yaoyorozu

D: Bakugo and Todoroki

E: Ashido and Aoyama

F: Koda and Sato

G: Jiro and Kaminari

H: Tokoyami and Tsu

I: Ojiro and Hagakure

And finally,

J: Sero and Kirishima

"Now, let's see who's going first!" All Might exclaimed, as he reached each hand into a different box. "And the first two teams will be…these guys!" He shouted while pulling his hands out of the box, each holding a ball with a letter on it.

Izuku froze at seeing the letter A on one of the balls and D being on the other, Todoroki shrugged uncaring, and Bakugo and Kevin grinned ferociously. Looks like they were getting their fight after all.

"Team A will be the heroes, and team D will be the villains. Team D, head inside and start reinforcing. Team A, come grabs these maps and ear pieces, and head over there to start your plan of attack. Everyone else head over to the observation area."

The students did as they were told and went their separate ways, with the rest of the class heading into the observation room while team A and D went to go set up. Grabbing a map, which show the exterior and interior of the building, Kevin walked over to the nearest car and spread it out on the car's hood. He snapped his fingers, causing a small metal tip to protrude from his right index finger.

"Five stories, multiple windows on each side of the building, and multiple staircases leading to each floor." Kevin began, marking the windows and staircases with the pen tip coming from Suits finger. "We have plenty of entrances and ways to move up through the building. Depending on what floor they choose, we could blindside them and enter through the roof if they're on the fifth or the floor above if they're on a lower level. We can blow a hole in the ceiling before doing a breach and clear type of attack like police do. The explosion should disorient them, but maybe I could lay on the pressure by stunning or blinding them while you head towards the bomb."

If these maps were accurate, the floors between each level were several meters thick, with some being made of metal and others of concrete. A controlled explosion in the very middle of the room would cause a hole big enough for them to slip through, and they would potentially have the covering of smoke to hide their first movements. The down side is that it would take a while to get it set up, meaning it would be a neck and neck race against the clock in order to touch the bomb or capture the villains.

"Or, we can climb up to one of the windows on whatever floor they're on and sneak in, avoiding conflict."

Each side of the building had windows, with two sides having three and the other two having five for each floor. They could jump, rappel, climb, or even fly up to one and climb in. This would be quicker and quieter, but All Might never said if they were allowed to leave the building once they entered or not. They could get points deducted or even outright fail the exercise for 'abandoning' the mission.

Then came the most obvious plan of action: merely going in and fighting their way to the bomb. It was unclear what their enemies would do and how they would do it. Would one stay and protect the bomb while the other hunted the hero team? Would they both protect the bomb, or would they both go and hunt?

"What do you think Midoriya?" He questioned, but was confused upon not receiving a reply. He turned, and watched as his teammate shook like a leaf. "Oi, Midoriya!" He shouted, snapping the greenette from his shaking.

"Huh? W-What did you say? I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous right now." Izuku awkwardly laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes…I can tell." Kevin replied, seeing the sweat dripping from his teammate's bunny ears. _'How the hell-never mind.'_

"It's just, we're going up against Kacchan, and Todoroki too. They're the strongest in our class with the most amazing quirks. We need to stay sharp, because who knows what they'll pull. And Kacchan…he's _amazing_. His determination, his skill, his power, his quirk…it's so much better than mine."

Kevin stopped himself from throwing up at the praise his Midoriya was giving Bakugo. How could someone so nice praise such a colossal asshole?

"Look, I know you're nervous and whatnot, but everything's gonna be okay. We're a team, remember? I've got you back."

"Dweep."

"Fine, _we_ have your back. Happy now ya big baby?"

"Boop."

"I will dismantle you."

Izuku couldn't help but smile at his words, or the interaction between the boy and his…robot. While he was grateful Kevin and Suit had his back, he still found the idea of a hero's costume doubling as a robot _very weird_. Of course, with today's society, it wasn't that weird compared to everything else.

Their talking and thinking was interrupted by the sound of a buzzer.

"Heroes, begin your assault! Time starts as soon as you enter the building!" All Might informed through their ear pieces.

The hero team members nodded at one another, before walking up to the front door. With each grabbing a handle, they opened the steel doors and walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> **Cross-posted on FFN under the same name.**


End file.
